The preferred embodiments of the device herein disclose improvements for the invention disclosed by the above-named inventors in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,063 (1998). This invention relates to adapters and other devices for use with pre-hospital respiratory assist equipment, specifically to a device for use with the type of bag-valve mask apparatus commonly used for pre-hospital emergency respiratory assistance when CPR must be given to an intubated patient, the device comprising a central housing having an upper opening dimensioned for airtight connection to the bag-valve mask apparatus, a lower opening dimensioned for airtight connection to the endo-tracheal tube, and a minimum of two laterally positioned ports therethrough, at least one port being a syringe injection port for the emergency administering of medications, such as cardiac medications, into patients for whom intravenous injection cannot be established, and at least one port being a nebulizer port for administering asthma medications to intubated patients while they are undergoing CPR, wherein the improvements comprise changes in the configuration of the nebulizer port and optional changes in its end cap which would maximize the amount of administered nebulized medication reaching the patient. Applications may include, but are not limited to, emergency and rescue situations in which a bag-valve mask apparatus is used on an intubated patient so that CPR won't have to be interrupted to administer medications to such patients.